Ben Pierce
Ben Pierce is a Marine Infantry Officer, currently assigned to command 1st Special Missions Unit. Early Life Ben was born in 2116, to Frank and Ethel Pierce of Round Lake, Illinois. Ben grew up around his parents' bakery, starting a lifelong love of cooking and baking. While in High School, Ben had a long term relationship with Marie Roberts, but the relationship ended when Ben accepted an appointment to the Naval Academy. in 2159, Ben learned that he had fathered a child with Marie, when the young man was selected to join 1SMU. During his time in the Academy, Ben had a breif romance with classmate Kristen McQueen, although McQueen ended it, claiming Ben "Simply wasn't her type." Ben did admit to being married at one point, but divorced after he discovered his wife having an affair. Military Service Ben graduated from the Academy in 2138, and was commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant. During that time, he served as a Platoon officer with 3rd Battalion, 25th Marines. In 2140, 1st Lieutenant Pierce applied for entry into the Special Operations community. Special Operations Career Ben completed the Force Reconnaisance Entry Course in 2141, and joined a Recon team shortly thereafter. Ben was sent to the Raiders course in 2148, completing it in November and being assigned to a Raider company in January, 2149. As a Captain, he was assigned as a Raider Company Executive Officer. in 2153, Major Pierce completed the Special Missions Unit Qualification Course, but was returned to Raiders to await a spot. In the interim, he was promoted to Commander, Kilo Company, 3rd Raider Battalion. With 3rd Raider Battalion, Major Pierce led an intervention in what was known as "The Troubles", a conflict between neighboring Human and Narcanian colonies on Chiodrick III. in 2154, Ben was selected to be Operations Officer of 3SMU. On his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel in 2156, Ben was assigned as Commanding Officer, 1st Special Missions Unit, relieving Colonel Jessica Marye. 1st Special Missions Unit Ben lead 1st Special Missions Unit during the early stages of the 2nd Banor War, conducting raids to attempt to undermine the Banor advance. In mid 2157, 1SMU laid the groundwork for the invasion of Koliath, attempting to liberate the Colony from Banor Occupation. During the battle of Thylessia, Pierce coordinated two Marine SMUs and four teams from the Navy's Combat Applications Group in an an unconventional campaign against the Banor defenders. Linking up with local resistance teams, they created a dangerous environment within the city, forcing the Banor troops to fall back to the west, where the conventional forces of Marine Expeditionary Corps Lima and XXII Corps of the Coalition Army engaged and defeated them. Lt. Colonel Pierce was wounded during the failed Tyrannia assault in February, 2159. Nearly half the team was killed or wounded, requiring the team to be rebuilt. In the spring, the Team was reactivated and redeployed. In the summer of 2159, Pierce was promoted to Colonel and assigned command of Task Force 136, consisting of several Marine SMUs, which then laid the groundwork for the invasion of Chiodrick III. Task Force 136 Special Missions Units joined with a Joint Expeditionary Force upon their landing and led the way through the Banor defenses. Personality Ben is an intelligent man with an easy-going demeanor. He tends to find humor even in relatively dire situations, and uses that to keep the people around him calm. Leadership Style As a leader, he prefers to be out in front, leading by example. He considers himself to be an expert in small unit tactics. Ben's Marines respect him for his experience and skill, and his quick decision making under combat conditions. He allows his Marines to develop special tactics when required, and willingly impliments them in his battle plans. Interpersonal Relationships Ben was friends with the Hardfighter Brothers as a young man, leading him to have a close friendship with them to the present day, despite their higher rank. He attended the Academy with the Hardfighters, and developed a friendship with Colonel Billy Williams, who constantly tries to get Ben to switch over to regular Infantry, claiming he'd have more responsibility (Which Ben claims isn't for him, although he frequently takes on joint commands.) Ben has a flirtatious relationship with Colonel Kristen McQueen, carried over from a breif romance during their Academy days. The interactions between them are a source of amusement for McQueen's wife, Major Liz Hansen. Ben's relationship with Corpsman Adams is complicated. Both have acknowledged having feelings for each other, but Ben refuses to act on them, citing the impropriety of it. Category:People